Commando 2
Commando 2 is a fictional character who appeared in the Hogan's Heroes episode, Kommandant of the Year. He was played by Victor French. Commando 2 is the second of three British Commandos who, along with Doctor Schneider, is sent by London to help destroy a German V weapon rocket that is presently parked inside Stalag 13 after being informed of its location by Colonel Hogan and his men. After the quartet has parachuted into Germany, Commando 2 and the others find themselves in the woods somewhere near the prison camp, but not at their pre-arranged drop zone. As he watch Commando 1 use the walkie-talkie to try and get in touch with their contact, he and the others soon find themselves being discovered by some of the guard dogs of Stalag 13. He and the other Commandos then hit the ground, prepared for a firefight. But, instead of seeing the expected German soldiers, the four see LeBeau appear, telling them that he is their contact from the camp. After seeing LeBeau, and hearing the countersigns, he hears Commando 1 inform him that the reason why they have been unable to contact him earlier is because their walkie-talkie has gotten smashed upon landing. He then sees the Frenchman start taking the measurement of Dr. Schneider, after being asked by LeBeau to write them down. As he does, while using a pad, he hears LeBeau explains why he is doing it, as the prisoners plan to get them into camp, disguised as Colonel Schneider and his staff. The next day, Commando 2 and the others drive into camp in a staff car (which is probably taken from the camp's motor pool), all wearing fake German army uniforms. After they exit the vehicle, he, along with the other two Commandos, watch Doctor Schneider, now Colonel Schneider, present them to Colonel Klink as the members of his staff. He then watches Schneider accept Klink's invite to having some refreshment in his office before the ceremony. He and the others then follow Schneider and Klink to his office. Next, he is on the reviewing stand, watching Schneider presents Klink with a fake medal and a scroll during a ceremony declaring Klink the "Kommandant of the Year". As the Commandos wait during Klink's speech, they watch first Schneider, and then Hogan, go under the tarp covering the truck that is carrying the rocket. He and the other two Commandos then see Schneider get intercepted by Major Hauser after he leaves the tarp, then sees him being taken back under the tarp. A short time later, they and the prisoners watch Scheider exit the tarp again, quickly followed by an explosion, which causes the rocket to be launched. He, along with the others, hit the dirt upon hearing the explosion, before watching the rocket fly away. Later, offscreen, he, the other Commandos and Doctor Schneider, leave the camp, heading back to England, while making Klink believe that they are headed for Berlin, soon to report the incident. Category:AlliesCategory:Guest Stars